1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for coupling to a sensor for example a sensor mounted in a combustion chamber the connector being resistant to shock and electrostatic and electrormangnetic interference.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the automotve industry, pressure sensors have been developed for positioning in combustion chambers of combustion engines to determine the combustion characteristics (pressure over time) of the ignited fuel within the piston chamber. Such sensors might comprise a piezo electrical device for measuring the pressure variations, or other electrically driven pressure sensors, which thus need to be supplied with leads for electrical power and signal transmission. Due to the high electrostatic and electromagnetic interference generated by ignition of the spark in the piston chamber, the signal leads need to be protected from this interference by shielding and possibly filtering. A further problem are the high shocks generated by the combustion. The connector must be able to withstand the shocks over the specified life of the combustion engine whilst making reliable connection with the sensor. Other sensors for use in an automobile or other types or vehicles may of course also be subject to mechanical shock, thermal solicitation, and electronmagnetic noise.